


Sunday Morning

by ChillieBean



Series: Three's Company [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Come Eating, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Snowballing, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, body piercings, genital piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: Jesse told them about his voyeurism kink. Strong, unrelenting, perverted, so fucking huge he just wanted to scream it from the rooftops. Heloveswatching people have sex, and as much as he does enjoy it, a part of him is ashamed of it. It’s dirty, it’s filthy, but that’s just what makes it so fucking hot.And that’s exactly what he’s doing, right now, at eleven a.m. on a Sunday fucking morning.





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is wholly DC's fault for going all McAshezo on my tl. I also blame Tiny too, they egged on from the sidelines. 
> 
> I regret nothing.

Jesse takes a long, slow sip of bourbon. He ignores the fact that it’s only eleven a.m. on a Sunday. It’s his birthday, and he’ll do whatever he damn well pleases.

It was his idea to just sit and watch them. When they asked him what he wanted to do, what he wanted done _to_ him, he merely shrugged. He could not do all the things he wanted to do to her, to him.

There are only so many hours in the day, so many times he can come without exhaustion taking over.

But after a little discussion, shifting to deepest, darkest desires revealed without any judgement, Jesse realised there _was_ something, that he could completely open up that hidden, devious side to him that he hadn’t told anyone.

He’s sure they know. The number of times he’s stopped what he’s doing because he could hear them going at it, rough, loud like it was a damn invitation. He'd peek from the crack in the door, every time, getting hard, palming himself through his clothes until his body positively _screams_ at him to join them.

He told them about his voyeurism kink. Strong, unrelenting, perverted, so fucking huge he just wanted to scream it from the rooftops. He _loves_ watching people have sex, and as much as he does enjoy it, a part of him is ashamed of it. It’s dirty, it’s filthy, but that’s just what makes it so fucking hot.

And that’s exactly what he’s doing, right now, at eleven a.m. on a Sunday fucking morning, with a glass of the expensive bourbon which was his birthday present.

They are rough. _Fuck,_ they are _always_ so rough with each other. It’s like they have something to prove, constantly one-upping each other. Who could leave the harder bite? The darker bruises from simply _grabbing_ at each other. Longer, deeper scratches, often spanning from shoulder to hip.

It's all Hanzo. He likes things rough, probably the roughest out of the three of them. Says, ‘what’s sex without a little pain to heighten the pleasure?’ Jesse gets it, can dish it out, but not to _that_ level.

Not the way Ashe can.

Despite their arrangement, Jesse suspects they have this strange love-hate relationship with each other, with how rough they are. Sex often comes after an argument—the bigger the blow up, the louder and rougher the sex is. At this point in time, he doesn’t know if they’ve just grown used to having loud, rough sex, or if they truly do hate each other, inflicting pain as they fuck.

Outside of arguments, they get along. They're more alike than they'll ever admit; both quick-tempered, both share the same wicked sense of humour. And between the three of them, they all share the same love for Greek cuisine, the same taste in early twenty-first-century monster movies, the same affinity for tattoos and body piercings.

Whatever the arrangement is between Ashe and Hanzo, the only thing that matters is that it makes for _great_ viewing.

Although they are rough with each other, they’re never rough with Jesse in this same way. Jesse's always been a tender lover—soft kisses, small hickies. They want slow, passionate, lovey-dovey sex? Jesse’s right there. Lazy morning sex? Jesse’s the go-to.

Sometimes, though, a part of him craves rough sex. Those days, those few occasions where he’s angry, or a little tipsy, or just has excess energy to burn, he gets them both so riled up they take it out on him.

Those days, toeing the line between pleasure and pain is fucking amazing.  

The hair pulling is the best; purely orgasmic. Hickies sucked onto skin while riding out the high are perfection. He doesn’t know which of the two are sexier: the ones on the neck, in plain sight for all the world to see, or the ones hidden, only privy to them, on hipbones or the inner thigh.

He decides, at this moment, as Ashe sucks on Hanzo’s neck, the ones everyone can see are sexier. They'll head out to dinner later, and Hanzo will proudly show off that hickey as if it’s a badge of honour.

Jesse exhales, stuttered, as Ashe grabs Hanzo's hair in a handful, jerking his head back to suck another greedy hickey on his throat. She moans against his skin, and Jesse's eyes drop to Ashe's ass, where Hanzo's got an iron grip on one cheek, and is finger banging her with the other.

But Jesse can see the moment when Hanzo's had enough of this, from the cheeky smirk, the little glance in his direction to make sure he is watching. Jesse tightens his grip on himself as Hanzo, in a single swift movement, turns them, pushing Ashe into the bed and lying on top of her.

Hanzo presses his lips to Ashe’s, and they kiss, hard. She wraps her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist, but Jesse watches Hanzo's cock so precariously close to her entrance. He bites his lip, wondering if Hanzo will tease.

Jesse moans when Ashe does, as Hanzo finds her entrance and pushes in. It's not very far, the reality is it’s probably just the tip that's in, but she drops her feet to his ass in a futile attempt to force him in all the way. He doesn't budge.

"Fucking tease," Ashe mumbles against his lips, and Hanzo pulls up, smirking slyly.

Hanzo pulls back then, sitting on his knees, and Ashe growls in frustration. Eyes squarely on her, he spreads her legs wide, rubbing against her with two fingers. Her eyes flutter closed, she hums in absolute delight, and she moans, long and loud, when he plunges them inside her.

Hanzo’s unrelenting, thrusting fast, and Ashe’s hands fly to her tits to pinch and tug at her nipples. Jesse’s bites his lip, a jolt of pleasure sparks through him as he tugs at the same speed. They're having so much fucking fun, and _fuck_ , what he wouldn't give to climb on top of her and fuck her face. But that's something he can do another time. Maybe later when they're bored and horny before dinner.

Ashe moans again, higher pitched, and moves to close her legs. She’s close—that’s her signature move—but Hanzo isn’t having _any_ of that, practically prying her legs back open again.

“Fuck,” she moans, back arching off the bed. When she recovers, she lifts herself up on her elbows. Jesse can see the look in her eyes, that almost bloodlust as she stares Hanzo down. _This_ is what makes sex between them so entertaining; they’re dominant, possessive, both like being in control, and _hate_ giving it up.

And as much strength as Hanzo has, Ashe is strong herself. In a swift movement, she hooks her leg around Hanzo’s waist, cups the back of his neck and rolls them. It’s a move she always uses to get out of that exact position. Hanzo knows it's coming, every time.

He must let her do it.

Ashe lets out a breath as she pins Hanzo, and with a smirk, she pulls him upright, sitting in his lap. She wraps a hand around his cock, tugging slowly, giving him her best bedroom eyes before grabbing a handful of his hair with her other hand and pulling, jerking his head back again.

“Not so tough now, are you?” she coos, licking against his throat.

“Perhaps I let you take control,” Hanzo says, voice breathy. He’s enjoying that, much more than he’s letting on.

Ashe snorts, pushing him back down onto the bed. She takes his hands, pinning them above his head. “As if you’d willingly give up control.”

“It is not what _I_ want,” Hanzo replies, eyes flicking to Jesse for the barest of moments.

Hanzo’s right; as much as Jesse loves seeing Hanzo have full control, watching as she _takes_ it back is even more of a turn-on. Jesse slows his tugging to a gentle pull—he’s not yet ready to come.

Ashe sideways glances at Jesse and winks sultrily, turning her attention back to Hanzo. “Then let’s put on a good show,” she murmurs, giving him one last peck before standing on her knees and turning around. She sits on Hanzo’s face, and Jesse knows Hanzo’s straight to work when she hums, her back arches. She wraps her hand around Hanzo’s cock and tugs, leaning down to lick against his slit, and Hanzo gives a little growl from his chest.

Jesse bites his lip, swiping his thumb over his leaking slit, using pre to rub little circles around the head. He pushes against his Prince Albert slightly, an attempt to mimic the sensations of having his dick sucked, but It's not the same, absolutely no substitute to actually receiving oral.

Right now, he's seriously questioning his decision to watch.

So, he lets go of himself, taking another sip of the bourbon in an attempt to enjoy watching them go at it. He knows he could lose himself watching them eat each other out, and while he could just let go, come, make an absolute mess on himself because of _their_ actions, the thought of joining them, of coming _on_ them is too strong.

Ashe bobs up and down on Hanzo’s cock at the same speed as her pulling, and Jesse catches Hanzo tightening his grip on her ass, so much so his nails are indenting her skin. That’ll leave nice red marks for a while. He can also see just how forceful Ashe is with her tugging and the way she massages Hanzo’s balls with her other hand. She knows the exact level of roughness to push Hanzo’s buttons.

But that’s not what slays him—it’s Ashe’s cheeky glances at him. Sucking Hanzo’s cock while looking at him is every single kind of hot, especially since she went to the effort to put on lipstick before she started. Dark red, already starting to smear, absolutely popping against both her’s and Hanzo’s skin tones.

She stops pulling then, holding his cock as she continues to bob up and down, taking Hanzo halfway with ease. Fuck, Ashe is _amazing_ with her mouth, and Jesse practically _feels_ her on him. He grabs himself again when she makes eye contact, teasingly pushing Hanzo’s cock against the inside of her cheek, and his breath hitches, his grip tightens. She pulls up slowly, cheeks hollowed, slowly coming off Hanzo, kissing his slit before licking against his glans, quick and rough, and Hanzo’s whole body tenses, his moans grow more desperate.

Jesse would _kill_ to get a look at Hanzo’s face right now, but it’s hidden behind Ashe’s thigh. It doesn’t matter ultimately, he _knows_ the absolute look of bliss on Hanzo's face at this very moment, as he embraces the oversensitivity. 

His eyes shift back to Ashe, and she winks slyly. Jesse breathes out, stuttered, as he matches his tugging with Ashe’s bobbing. She increases her speed a little, glancing at him as she takes Hanzo a little deeper than before. Every now and then, she’ll come all the way up, swipe the head of Hanzo’s cock against her swollen, spit-slicked lips, then go back to bobbing.

Jesse spits in his hand, grabbing himself again and closing his eyes, just for the brief feeling of warm, wet mouth around his dick. He half entertains the idea of walking up to her, presenting his dick so she can suck on it too. But he knows he won’t be able to go back to watching them go at it if he’s given a _taste_ of what they’re experiencing.

Later, he can say with absolute certainty, he's going to ask the _both_ of them to blow him, drawing it out as long as possible.

Opening his eyes again, he settles on Ashe staring at him. She winks as she wraps both her arms around Hanzo’s thighs, and Jesse bites his lip in anticipation. He watches, in almost slow motion, as she takes him deep, so deep all seven inches of Hanzo is now down her throat.

She hums, turning into a muffled moan when Hanzo lifts his head to absolutely bury his face between her legs. Jesse knows exactly what he’s doing—he’s tonguefucking her, and he tugs at the same speed he’s doing it. He _knows_ just how fast Hanzo can tonguefuck someone.

After a moment, Ashe comes off him completely, and Hanzo’s head falls against the pillow. She climbs off him, turns, climbs back on him and kisses him hard and sloppy, tongue darting out to lick around his lips. She loves chasing her taste.

Jesse moans, and he squeezes his cock tight to stave off his orgasm as he _tastes_ her on his tongue from memory. Fuck, he could come, right here, right now, with as little as two hard tugs if he wanted to.

“Get over here, cowboy,” Ashe coos. “I know how much you wanna kiss me right now.”

A shiver wracks Jesse’s entire body. He’s absolutely _not_ going to wait any longer after that request, and he downs the rest of the bourbon, placing the glass on the table beside him. “I know I wanted to watch,” he says as he stands, “but it’s so fuckin’ painful not being able to touch you.” He lies on the bed beside them, weight resting on his elbow as he gently drags his fingers up his cock, hoping one of them will get the hint.

“You’re just easy,” Ashe murmurs, leaning down to kiss him. It’s soft, she parts her lips and he licks inside her mouth, whimpering when his tongue slides against hers. He can’t taste her, but that’s fine, _knowing_ she loves her taste is enough. He cups the back of her head, the kiss deepens.

When he feels a hand wrap tightly around his dick, he moans, breaking off the kiss. Jesse looks at the hand, follows the tattooed dragon all the way up to Hanzo’s face. The second they make eye contact, he places his hand on the back of Hanzo’s head and pulls him into a passionate kiss, chasing Ashe’s taste which is still on his lips.

“Wanna help out?” Ashe asks, and Jesse ignores her until he can’t taste her anymore. The kiss recedes and he grazes his teeth along Hanzo’s bottom lip as he pulls away. He turns to look at Ashe and Hanzo dives in kissing against his neck. He tilts his head to give Hanzo room to work, looking from Ashe who is standing on her knees, waiting, and Hanzo’s cock laying heavy against his thigh.

Exhaling slowly, Jesse takes Hanzo’s cock in his hand. He can’t help it, tugging a little to get him off, and is rewarded with a moan, shuddering when he feels the reverberation against his neck. Hanzo pulls away and Jesse meets his gaze, his eyes are heavy-lidded as he gives a little upwards quirk of his lips, and Jesse tugs to match Hanzo’s speed.

He looks into Hanzo’s eyes, cupping his face and swiping his thumb along his cheek before leaning in again to kiss him hard. He whimpers the moment he feels Hanzo's tongue piercing, he's sure his hips buck. Fuck, he's so close to coming, he could probably finish before them.

“No playing,” Ashe says, slapping his hand. “He’s mine.”

Jesse sighs. It reminds him that they don’t nearly jerk each other off as often as they should, usually because Ashe is around and when they fool around, and she joins in. Maybe one day, when Ashe is out, they can have a little fun, just the two of them.

Pressing one last kiss to the corner of Hanzo’s mouth, Jesse pulls away. “Yeah, yeah,” he mutters, holding Hanzo’s cock up. Ashe settles down slowly, enough for Jesse to find her entrance, but he pulls Hanzo’s cock back teasingly, rubbing it against her clit. Hanzo’s hips buck, his cock twitches in his hand. He’ll be embracing the oversensitivity again, if that lip bite and eyes trained on the head of his cock rubbing against her clit piercing is anything to go by.

Ashe takes over then, placing her hand on top of Jesse’s, swaying her hips. There’s no impatience in her actions; she’s using it to get off too. Jesse looks at Hanzo, at how much he’s enjoying _this_ , and he can’t help it then, turning onto his side and sucking on Hanzo’s nipple, licking over the hardened bud and the two barbels on either side of it. Hanzo groans, cupping the back of Jesse’s head, keeping him in place, and Jesse, gently, grazes his teeth against his pectoral. Hanzo moans, his fingers tangle in Jesse’s hair.

Then, suddenly, Ashe’s hips buck, and Hanzo’s whole body quivers. He can feel that Hanzo has slipped inside her, but he doesn't pull his hand away, he continues his languid tugging. She doesn’t move or complain, and when Hanzo’s grip on Jesse’s hair loosens, Jesse pulls up. A good couple of inches of Hanzo is inside her, and he meets Ashe’s gaze as he slides his thumb up, rubbing at her clit. Her eyes are full of lust, she bites her lip, and _shit_ , she just looks so desperate for his dick.

With a wink, Jesse pulls his hand away to rest on her hip, and Ashe sinks down slowly, wordlessly. She exhales, stuttered, her head tips back, her eyes flutter, and Jesse bucks into Hanzo’s hand. He loves that face she pulls, he knows that’s when she’s truly enjoying herself, and Jesse achingly wishes it was him she was sitting on.  

Ashe hums when she’s sitting in Hanzo’s lap, pressing her hands to Hanzo's pecs. Hanzo reaches up with his free hand, cupping her breast. She rolls her hips, and Hanzo moans quietly. He turns his head, and Jesse leans in again, kissing him with burning desire.

Hanzo tugs a little faster now, his grip a little tighter. The kiss turns sloppy, desperate, and Hanzo moans again, more guttural, breaking off the kiss and looking down at himself as Ashe scratches against his chest, leaving angry red marks in her wake. Hanzo lets go of Jesse’s cock then, pushing and pulling at Ashe’s hips. They fuck, hard, rough, fast, and Jesse grabs himself, squeezing tight so he doesn’t come before he’s got them all over him.

After a moment, they slow down and fall into an easier to manage rhythm. Ashe’s hand settles on the tip of Jesse’s cock, and he pulls his hand away. She takes over, tugging shallowly, twisting her hand on each upstroke.

Jesse watches where they’re joined, as Hanzo’s cock get swallowed by her, biting his lip as he edges closer to orgasm. Hanzo scrubs a hand through Jesse’s hair, pulling softly, and Jesse moans, the pressure on his scalp is fucking delicious. He’s so close to finishing, but he knows Hanzo is close, just from his quick breaths of air, and he knows Ashe is close from her moans.

With a smirk, Jesse expedites their progress by rubbing against Ashe’s clit roughly with his thumb, and twisting and pinching Hanzo’s pierced nipple with the other. They moan, in almost unison, as Hanzo’s hand slams onto her thigh and he bucks into her hard one final time, almost lifting her off the bed, as she grinds down against him with the same force.

Jesse moves his hand up Ashe’s torso to massage her breast, flicking his thumb over her piercing. She moans again, _the_ moan, higher pitched than the rest of them. Her back arches, and glancing at her feet, he sees her toes curling.

When she finishes, she wraps her hand around his wrist, squeezing tight, and Jesse’s eyes snap to meet hers. “You’re a dirty, rotten cheater, you know that?” she says, scowling.

Jesse smirks slyly, then glances at his unspent cock. “A dirty, rotten cheater who hasn’t come yet.”

Ashe chuckles. “Well then,” she coos, climbing off Hanzo. She presses a hand to Jesse’s chest, pushing him down onto the bed and towering over him. “Face or dick?”

Jesse’s brain all about short circuits, and he feels his cock absolutely throb. “Fuck, both,” he groans. Ashe smirks deviously, turning, sitting on Jesse’s chest and scooting back. He quivers in anticipation, seeing Hanzo’s come streaking her lips, more ready to drip out, and he quickly wraps his arms around her thighs, hands settling on her ass as he pulls her onto his face. He licks against her and moans in pure pleasure. Above everything else, his absolute favourite thing is tasting the both of them after a fuck. It doesn’t happen often, but when it does, it’s usually enough to push him over the edge. He licks and sucks eagerly, getting absolutely every last drop of Hanzo from her and swallowing it down.

The second he feels the delicious wet heat of Ashe’s mouth, his hips buck. She pushes her weight further down on him—a warning that he’s not to make any movements. She doesn’t go very far, unfortunately, and he’s about to whine about it, but when he feels the bed dip, as he feels a second tongue with that distinct tongue piercing against the underside of his cock, he knows he’s a lost cause. He moans when he’s engulfed in Hanzo’s mouth, reaching over and placing a hand on Hanzo’s head. The moment he feels the tongue piercing knock gently against his, Jesse moans, bucking into Hanzo’s mouth as he comes.

He’s bordering on oversensitive when he feels both Hanzo and Ashe pulling away from him. Almost immediately, Hanzo is over him, has a silly little grin on his face and Jesse _knows_ what’s up, resting his weight on one elbow again. Hanzo leans in, cups the back of Jesse’s head and kisses him softly. Jesse parts his lips, and when he tastes himself, _feels_ it in his mouth, he whimpers. They kiss, hard, passionately, Jesse doesn’t swallow, nor does Hanzo, until eventually, Hanzo pulls away, cupping the back of Ashe’s head. She leans in, kissing him eagerly as she cups Hanzo’s face. She hums when she pulls away, pressing her forehead to Hanzo’s, and Jesse sees her swallow.

Jesse sits up, kissing Hanzo again while Ashe recovers. “Happy birthday,” Hanzo murmurs.

“Yeah, happy birthday, sugar,” Ashe says, sweeping his hair behind his ear and smiling softly.

“Thanks, guys,” Jesse replies, wrapping his arms around their waists and kissing both on the cheek.  

Hanzo shows off his strength then, draping both his arms over their shoulders and pulling them down onto the bed. Jesse rests his head on Hanzo’s chest, reaches for Ashe’s hand on Hanzo's pectoral and weaves their fingers together, and they lie, in the tangle of limbs Jesse was craving earlier, breathing in the smell of sweat and sex, not saying a word because nothing _needs_ to be said. Jesse could fall asleep right here, right now if he wanted; even before midday on a Sunday despite only being up for an hour already.

He’s about to drift off when he hears Ashe’s quiet, murmured voice. “Hey, Han, reckon next time we should tie him to the chair so he understands no touching when he’s _supposed_ to be watching?”

Hanzo hums, and Jesse can see the devious smirk on his lips. “I know a thing or two about rope play.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this is a work of fiction, please practice safe oral/penetrative sex irl.
> 
> Another product of [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/BeanChillie) Come join in on the fun!


End file.
